Malas ideas
by Zac Green
Summary: Hay malas ideas y muy malas ideas. Pero la Parca habia encontrado que no era tan mala idea soltarle la verdad en la cara. JayDick. BruJayMention.


No me pregunten de donde salió todo esto. Digamos que luego de leer toneladas de Sterek, necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.Y pues aunque mi idea era escribir un BruJay, fracasé miserablemente, pero a huevo que no me arrepiento de lo que salió (?)

Ahora, como comercial, nenas, este fanfic pertenece a la campaña de Constelación de Salamandra, Robas mis sueños.

No se vale el plagio, y aunque no lo he sufrido personalmente, es molesto y desagradable enterarse de que le pasa a mis compañeros escritores.

So, dudes, el fanfic ya estaba en AY, but, trataré de mudar varios de mis trabajos de a FF y a Ao3. Digo, para no causar confusiones, lo aviso.

* * *

 **Malas ideas.**

Hay malas ideas, y muy malas ideas.

Una de las malas es decirle a un adolescente y hormonal Jason que se controle cuando ambos ven una inverosímil sonrisa fugaz abrirse paso en el rostro de Bruce a cuando de una corta conversación con Selina Kyle. La mujer es guapa, Richard no es ciego. Pero en ese momento el ahora Nightwing tiene que lidiar con unos cincuenta kilos de furia pura. La mandíbula del joven Robin está tensa, y a él no le queda de otra que poner su mano sobre el hombro del niño para ejercer una fuerte presión, que le cause el dolor suficiente como para distraerlo.

Bruce se aleja con la gatita, y entonces Jason se vuelve cabreado hacia él, con una mirada que pasó rápidamente de modo Voy a matarte, a un lastimoso, incluso tierno ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Lo sabes!, a lo que Dick puso los ojos en blanco, sin saber si realmente se habría notado por la máscara de dominó.

— Mejor nos adelantamos a la cueva.

Jason miró a la pareja que discutía en un tono más o menos tenso, de ese estilo No vamos a follar en frente de mis hijos.

El jovencito soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, derrotado y finalmente dejó que el mayor dirigiera el regreso a casa. Estaba molesto. Mucho. Aunque buena parte de él ya se esperaba eso. Bruce nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos, jamás le ofrecería más que una relación de padre e hijo. A lo mucho.

El solo recordarlo, lo enfermaba. Y lo hacía sentirse triste, y furioso.

Ahora, uno de sus más grandes problemas era el imbécil al cual estaba reemplazando. Porque Dick sabía, y por lo que veía, sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso le produjo una sensación de vergüenza, vergüenza por haber sido pillado. Como cuando ese niño en la escuela que te molesta, se entera de que estas tontito por la más bonita de la escuela. Así se sentía Jason. Descubierto, desnudo, expuesto.

Pero prefería la desnudez indudablemente a quedarse a ver cómo Bruce atesoraba cada segundo de su tiempo con Selina, a quien no podía acusar de nada. No hacía nada. Y ese era el problema del asunto.

— ¿De nuevo se ha quedado con ella? — inquirió saliendo de la ducha al observar a su 'hermano'/reemplazo en su cama aún con el traje de Robin.

— Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de decirme que me adelante, o qué demonios, que me largue. No, la besa así sin más — vociferó el pequeño adolescente mientras Dick se apoyaba en la pared, secándose el cabello sin perder detalle alguno de lo que el menor decía.

— Está cachondo, ¿qué esperabas? — dijo Dick luego de oír toda la queja del chico. Y no culpaba a Bruce. Ahora entendía –a él le pasaba también– que de vez en vez, era necesario liberar tensión. Lo había descubierto al ser un poco más grande que Jason, en la torre de los titanes, y siendo sinceros, le había cogido gusto a revolcarse un ratito con Kori, o a darse una mano con Wallace. Incluso con Roy.

El pequeño que en realidad asemejaba a un cachorro rabioso abrió los ojos enormemente y apretó los labios, incrédulo. Boqueó un par de veces, y después torció la boca en una mueca de desespero que a Dick le pareció bonita. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego escupió con voz indignada.

— Eres imbécil. Estoy aquí para contarte cuan deprimido me siento por ser bateado amorosamente y te pones de su lado.

— No estoy del lado de nadie.

— No, solo lo justificas porque... ¿Por qué?

— No lo justifico. Pero Jay, aún si no estuviera con Selina, no creo que Bruce tenga deseos incestuosos aún.

— Aún. — remarcó el niño y luego tomó un cojín para amortiguar su grito. — ¡Eres un imbécil!

Y Dick se dijo que debía parecerlo de verdad porque se rió como uno al ver aquel berrinche. Pasó su mano por el cabello teñido del jovencito y sonrió con calma, calma que normalmente no poseía.

— También te pasara. No querrás sacarle las manos de encima a quien te tenga entre las piernas — aquella insinuación logró que Jason enrojeciera a niveles cósmicos, pero también lo hizo olvidarse de su enfado. Dick sonrió complacido.— Ahora, puedes ir saliéndote de mi cama, que ya pienso ocuparla, y no es muy agradable compartirla con un enano quejumbroso.

— ¡Si serás idiota! — gruñó el pelirrojo pegando un brinco. Se cambio por ropa de civil que Alfred le había dado a Dick para casos de emergencia y se dirigió a la puerta. — ¡Si me roban en el camino, espero que quede en tu conciencia!

— ¿Quedará en mi conciencia lo que le hagas al pobre diablo que se te acerque más de dos metros? Madre mía, te llevo. — exclamó sin moverse, pues pudo oír el tintineo de las llaves y los pies ligeros correr.

Dick suspiró algo apenado por el chico: sabía que Bruce le rompería el corazón de todas formas, y para Jason, el mejor de los casos era que el murciélago jamás se enterase. Podría decir que no entendía que sentía el chiquillo, ya que nunca había... Bueno, nunca se había enamorado de imposibles. No había sentido frustración del mismo tipo que Jason debía estar experimentando, ni tampoco había sufrido de tantos celos como lo hacía el chiquillo. Sabía que debía ser horrible, la cara cansadas triste del niño eran obvias.

Una muy mala idea era darle una cerveza a escondidas a un adolescente enojado y celoso. Porque ya fuese que Jason no se había detenido en la primera, o que él estaba también molesto con Bruce –¿Qué carajos le importaba a Bruce si quería o no estudiar leyes? Igual él pagaba sus propias escuelas–, ambos terminaron medio ebrios despotricando contra su mentor, a quien ojalá le estuviesen zumbando los oídos.

Las habituales quejas de Jason no se hicieron esperar, acerca de lo guarro y descuidado que a veces era Bruce. Porque sí, puede que fuese el jodido Batman y eso bastará para que los criminales se mearan los pantalones, pero a él no le daba tanto miedo –tanto–, especialmente si le sumaba el hecho de que junto con Dick y Alfred, era de los pocos que podía verlo como un humano normal. Medio raro, pero normal.

Dick le contó una par de experiencias, aportación al tema de la noche que ambos habían decido titular como: Las veces que Batman se olvidó de que tiene un jodido acompañante menor de edad.

La mayoría de las veces la acompañante era Selina, y para él desazón de Jason, ninguno de los dos podía decir algo realmente malo de ella. Vale, que era una criminal, pero comparada con los otros locos de Gotham, la mujer era un caramelito. Un caramelito que lograba neutralizar la parte más "batmanesca" de Bruce

Dick no supo en qué momento la charla se desvió a sus propias experiencias con mujeres y alguno que otro hombre. No eran historias para adolescentes hormonales que se calentaban apenas ante la mención de tetas y una vagina, pero ahí estaba, diciéndole al chiquillo que se suponía que tenía que cuidar, como era que se había follado a tres de sus compañeras de instituto. Nada espectacular. Luego, siguió con los titanes.

Hasta ese instante, se dio cuenta de que Jason nunca había hablado de nadie más que no fuese Bruce, y eso lo obligó a preguntarse si al pequeño desvalijador solo le iban los hombres. Justo iba a preguntarlo, cuando Jason balbuceó algo de lo que solo entendió una palabra:

— ¿... Los pelirrojos?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con pronunciaciones arrastradas, que se atoraron en su lengua.

— ¿Te excitan los pelirrojos? — repitió el jovencito tomando una lata de cerveza a medio vaciar y tomó su contenido torpemente.

— No...

— Pero te has jodido a más pelirrojos que a nadie. — señaló justo antes de nombrarlos y entonces fue como si ambos tuviesen una epifanía: comenzaron a reírse como retrasados por ello, y no conformes, nombraron a cuanto pelirrojo conocían para saber si estaba dentro de sus radares.

Para eso de las dos de la mañana, su piso apestaba a alcohol barato y ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra, intentado mantenerse erguidos y sin caer de la mesa.

Dick sabía mucho más de lo que le gustaría saber, y esperaba muy en el fondo que los recuerdos de esa noche se fueran junto con el alcohol en su cuerpo. Porque no. No quería recordar que le parecía sexy que Jay fuese virgen, ni tampoco que el adolescente le hubiese remarcado que él también era pelirrojo, pero que en sus más húmedos sueños le permitiría acercarse a su trasero. Que en todo caso, él sería quien lo jodiera hasta que no pudiesen más

No quería recordar que Jason parecía haberse relajado y abierto con él

La muy mala idea no acabó allí.

La muy mala idea, la muy perra, se extendió un poco más, cuando Dick quiso pararse y cayó de bruces, con el culo bien en alto

Luego vino la mano insegura de su hermano, y simplemente no pudo resistirse. Porque tal vez fue la idea de que Jason era un chiquillo inexperto, pero aún así se sentía demasiado bien, o tal vez fue el "mierda, mierda" que Jason gruñó entre dientes mientras seguía manoseando el culo de su hermano mayor. Ese que parecía ser definido por la palabra perfección. Y sus piernas. Tonificadas, capaces de partirlo por la mitad.

La mala idea seguía creciendo cada vez más cuando en lugar de enfadarse, Dick sintió la necesidad estúpida de continuar, porque se había empalmado.

Permitió que el joven lo voltease, dejándolo de espaldas al piso y se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio la expresión de su reemplazo. Estaba excitado también, pero de inmediato supo que no había más que excitación. Que Jason solo quería experimentar el sexo, ya que no podía hacer el amor. Y bueno, Dick se dijo que no estaba tan mal el hacer un favor a ambos.

Fue una sesión extraña: Dick ya había tenido sexo antes, y aunque realmente no parecía ser muy distinto entre hombres y mujeres, Jason actuaba impulsivamente. Por instinto.

Esos labios tiernos sobre su cuello, lo estaban poniendo más y más caliente. Dick no mantuvo sus manos quietas, las deslizó por la cintura de Jason, y aquella linda curvatura en donde la espalda dejaba de ser espalda. También pasó sus manos por los muslos del chiquillo, y luego también por su cadera. Le mostró a Jason los lugares que usualmente eran sensibles en la mayoría de las personas, y Jason le mostró que si le tocaban con la destreza suficiente los pezones, se arqueaba de inmediato. También aprendió que cuando el menor mordía su cuello con esa ferocidad innata, ronroneaba como un gatito.

Dick liberó la erección del jovencito, que saltó a la vista casi de inmediato. Con agilidad, sus dedos rozaron la carne caliente. Podía sentirla palpitando cuando tocaba la base. Su ego se elevó a niveles cósmicos cuando masajeó la punta al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los testículos y escuchó el ronco jadeo del menor acelerarse mientras decía

— Joder, joder... Sigue así.

Y Dick se mordió el labio, curioso. Llevó su lengua húmeda y flexible al glande, devorándolo con ansias y bastante gula. Los dedos de Jason no se estuvieron quietos: mientras su mano izquierda presionaba su cabeza contra su entrepierna, la derecha se deshacía de los interiores de Dick, dejando a la vista las dos nalgas perfectas que había estado manoseando desde varios minutos atrás. Jason gruñó de impaciencia. No tenían nada con qué lubricar, y si no recordaba haber leído mal, le dolería mucho a su "hermano" – Juraba que le daba más morbo seguir llamándolo así– cuando intentase meterle algo.

Deslizó su dedo índice entre ambos glúteos y el mayor se removió instintivamente. Eso le gustó a Jason, porque había sido un movimiento tan natural y sexy que ni en sus mejores sueños perversos habría imaginado.

Claro, no era Bruce, pero... Dick estaba bueno.

Cuando encontró la pequeña abertura, un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Jason se mordió, y se dijo que eso sería lo más cerca que estaría alguna vez de Bruce. Introdujo el dedo sin más, distraído por aquel pensamiento y solo se enteró de su error cuando Dick dejó su trabajo oral para maldecirlo en voz baja. Los músculos se tensaron horriblemente alrededor de su falange y recibió una pequeña mordida cercana a sus testículos, que lejos de molestarlo lo excitó.

Esperó a que el acróbata lo liberará y continuó esta vez con más cuidado, regañándose por haber sido tan... Tan idiota. Paseó su mirada por el cuerpo del aspirante a policía y pensó que se veía casi igual a la de Bruce, pero más joven. Eran de un tono parecido, e incluso, los ojos azules de Dick podrían pasar por los azules ceruleos de B. Solo que más cálidos. Su cabello negro, ahí así había dado en el clavo la suerte. Era igual. Perfecto.

Cuando Dick estuvo listo, se lo hizo saber. Con delicadeza, sintió como las manos del mayor lo echaban un poco hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con interrogación.

— Si te vuelves a distraer cuando me la metes, podré hacer algo al respecto — explicó aún enfadado. Jason no contuvo su risa y entonces Dick le mordió el labio, sangrándolo. — Ríete de eso, jovencito.

— Eso ha sido sexy. — replicó Jason alineando su polla con el agujero dilatado del mayor y aunque estaba dispuesto a agregar algo más, la presión abrasadora lo dejó sin aliento y gesticuló sobre manera. — Santa mi...

— No lo digas. — advirtió Richard entre dientes, iniciando su cabalgata casi de inmediato. Al demonio eso de ser cuidadoso, igual ya le dolía el culo. — Maldición, niño, la tienes grande.

Eso hizo que Jason se sintiera mejor. Lo distrajo un poco, e impidió que se corriera de inmediato como el novato que era. Y entonces un delicioso vaivén inicio, provocándoles a ambos sensaciones recién descubiertas.

En pocos minutos, cambiaron de posición, pero ya no fue tan relevante. No para Dick, que ya poco o nada percibía de dolor. Solo era capaz de concentrarse en la punta del pene que lo empalaba golpear su punto justo. Era como un delicioso bucle de placer. Para Jason fue más significativo. Descubrió que le gustaba ver la espalda enrojecida de Dick por tallarse contra la alfombra, y también ver los pezones irritados por el constante frote. Alzó una de las piernas del acrobata, con sumo cuidado.

Pasaron al sillón cuando fue demasiado, y empujaron una vez más. Dick sintió que estaba cerca, y Jason no tardó en comunicarle lo mismo. Bastaron dos empujoncitos para que el mayor se corriera con abundancia justo sobre su abdomen. br /Resopló un par de veces el nombre de su hermano, cuando finalmente, el menor se corrió gruñendo un grave:

Bruce.

Y aunque Jason estaba muy excitado, se quedó de piedra, esperando ansioso una reacción del acrobata.

Y la más mala de las malas ideas nació justo entonces, cuando Dick decidió jugar con fuego.

Sonrió cansado, y acarició el rostro nervioso del chiquillo, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que su amante de una noche había pensado en su padre mientras se lo jodía.

— Solo será esta noche.

Murmuró en respuesta a esa disculpa muda que Jason parecía tener en la punta de la lengua.

Dick pensó que podía ignorar la pasión que fluía dentro del cuerpo del joven Todd. Que no desarrollaría algún tipo de cálido sentimiento hacia ese niño que no le correspondería nunca.

Que incluso, podría permitirse el lujo de ser el reemplazo.

Tonto de él. Dick nunca imaginó que la mala idea fuera mala

Pero ahí estaba, en el funeral del chico al que había intentado recomponer durante dos años. Pegando cachitos del corazoncito que Bruce, ignorante de la verdad, había destrozado. Cuando había trozos faltantes, Dick se permitía usar los propios para que Jason quedase más o menos completo. Dick lo hacía fingiendo que no importaba, que solo lo hacía porque eran trocitos que no usaría nunca, y que Jason aceptaba de mala gana para poder volver medianamente compuesto con Bruce.

Dick supo que esa muy mala idea inicial tuvo pequeñas hijitas de perra apenas nació. Porque cuando se descubrió enamorado de Jason Todd, a su mente vino la idea de estar junto a él. Pero Jason no era, ni sería feliz a su lado.

Verlo regresar fue como si alguien lo tomara de sus entrañas y tirase fuerte de ellas. Así, sin anestesia ni nada, supo que Jason Todd estaba de vuelta: más fuerte, más alto, más rencoroso. Más sexy. Y mucho más loco.

Pero a pesar de lo que dijera Bruce y de lo que Tim pudiese pensar, eso solo hacía que se pusiera más cachondo a la hora de pelear contra él. Porque sentía las manos rudas y hábiles de Jason viajar y tocar más allá de lo que debería, considerando que no estaban solos. Porque ese ronco ronroneo de Jason que tanto amaba lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo agradable. Y porque definitivamente, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo del más alto aplastando el suyo.

Y ese cabello rojo. Medianamente largo, pero oh, dios. Bastaba para que Dick se perdiese.

— Esa fue una muy mala idea, Nightwing..

Gruñó Jason en su oído. Estaban solos porque Batman estaba con Robin, ocupados al otro lado de la ciudad.

— Pues si no me vas a matar, y tampoco a follar, puedes irme soltando. — Replicó Dick, como si no fuese su cabeza la que Jason presionaba contra el asfalto, y no tuviera una magnum contra el pecho.

— ¿Quién dijo que no me gustaba la idea? — contestó el pelirrojo mientras le restregaba su otra arma contra las nalgas.

— ¿No que era mala?

— Me gustan las malas ideas.— afirmó el menor.

Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte son curiosas. Hacen que todo sea un poco más claro. En su caso cercano a la muerte había sido muerto por un jodido psociopata que odia(o está obsesionado, ve tú a saber) a tu mentor y ex amor platónico.

Porque si bien reconocía que una de sus peores ideas había sido usar a Dick como confidente a la Parca no le pareció tan mala idea soltarle la verdad en la cara: se había muerto enamorado de Richard John Grayson.

* * *

Amo, amo, jodidamente el JayDick y este me pareció particularmente adorable. No es por ser egolatra, lo juro, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.

So, si me quieren regalar un review, se los agradecería. Si no, pues no se los agradezco mucho(?)

Lo que sí les agradezco, es la lectura.

A quienes les interesa, les puedo dejar mi cuenta de Fb en algún mensaje.

Besos


End file.
